Feelings Revealed
by SparkingxWhitexAngel
Summary: Dannyl and Tayend at Armje. Each day their feelings for each other become more and more revealed. I know it's been done a lot but I wanted to see what I could do. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Please review. I also write my own stories and they are being published onto: ~writerforever18. Full of adventure, mystery and romance. So please have a look. **

**I know that this has been done quite a lot but I wanted to give it a try and see what I could do. **

**Armje**

Tayend pressed his lips against Dannyl's. The magician froze, it was totally unexpected and he had no idea how to react. Before he could Tayend pulled away and stood up, his cheeks glowing red and his eyes showing regret. The magician stared at the scholar but couldn't think of anything to say.

"I-I'm going for a walk." The scholar swallowed and walked away. The older man stared and watched as the figure before him disappeared into the trees. Dannyl ran his fingers through his hair. _Why the hell didn't I respond or say something! I bloody well like him and he clearly likes me too but I just kept my mouth shut! _Cursing himself, he pulled at tufts of grass. _I need to go and find him and explain. Then he will understand my hesitation. _

…_..._

Tayend had only walked a short distance and was now sitting up against a tree making sure that he was hidden from Dannyl's view. He folded his arms around his knees and placed his chin upon his arms. _Why the hell did I kiss him! I was so sure that he was a lad! I should have realised that he isn't. Now it's just going to be awkward between us. _Tears sprang into the scholar's eyes and he wiped them away.

"Tayend?" Someone whispered from behind the tree. He whipped his head around and turned his head back quickly, too ashamed and scared to look Dannyl in the eye. The magician sat down beside him and swallowed audibly. Staring straight ahead, Tayend ignored him. The situation was already awkward enough as it was and the scholar didn't want to make it more so.

"Tayend. I have to tell you something." The man beside him whispered gently. This time the scholar looked at him and was shocked to see fear and something else that he couldn't place etched on the magician's face. The younger man could only nod, scared as to what the magician would say.

"F-for a long time I have used my magic to heal away certain feelings." Tayend studied the taller man carefully and could see real fear in Dannyl's eyes. The scholar squashed down the urge to reach out and stroke the other's cheek. "Where I've been depleted of my magic I haven't been able to do this." The magician breathed in deeply. "When I was a novice, a rumour was spread around about me and another novice. A male novice. Luckily, Lorlen was able to put a stop to them but I was taught from that day onwards that it was wrong to like another man and I was encouraged to go after females." The scholar blinked as the magician turned and looked him dead in the eye. "From that day onwards I've healed away any feelings that I may have towards...men." Tayend nodded taking it all in. The scholar watched as the magician stood up but this time it was Tayend who didn't know how to react. "When you kissed me I didn't react not because I didn't want to. It was because I was shocked." The magician turned and looked at the vast landscape before him. "I-I like you Tayend. More than a friend. More than I should. When you kissed me I couldn't heal away my feelings." Dannyl stared down at the floor and whispered "and I didn't want to heal them away." The scholar stood up and the taller man turned towards him.

"I understand." Tayend said smiling warmly. Dannyl stepped closer to Tayend so that their bodies were almost touching.

…...

Dannyl felt his breathing hitch as he reached out and pressed his hand against the scholars cheek. He smiled as the scholar turned his face into his hand. Dannyl took a deep breath and kissed Tayend. He felt sparks of pleasure run up and down his spine as the scholar responded to the kiss. He allowed the scholar to lead as he was pushed gently onto the floor and Tayend sat astride him. He smiled up lovingly at the scholar. The younger man bent his head down and pressed his lips against Dannyl's. He smiled into the kiss and undone the buttons of Tayend's top. The scholar stared down at the magician uncertain.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Dannyl?" Tayend asked gently. Dannyl responded by moving his hand down to the scholar's crotch and squeezing gently.

"Yes I am." He breathed.


End file.
